Pony's girl
by mIsS sHoWjUmPeR
Summary: about pony and his girl :)this is a little "fluffy" and it says tragedy in the category thing....but the tragedy will come...when i get a chance to type it out ;)
1. Default Chapter

Ch.2

Wow, I got an A on that essay we were supposed to write. I ended up writing about how my "family" (a.k.a. the Curtises) as the most important thing. Apparently my English teacher didn't mind that too much. I looked around the room. I hated English class. All the kids looking at their papers were either groaning or smiling. Ponyboy was doing neither. He was just staring at the front of the room, his green-grey eyes blank and dull. I sighed. There was something weird going on with him. He hasn't been himself lately. He's been really uptight, about what though, I have no clue. But I'm determined to find out.

Finally the bell rang, last period. As we walked home, I decided to get to the bottom of Pony's....moodiness. "Whatsa matter, Pony?" I prodded gently. As I looked away from him, I realized we were taking the long way home. The one with all the quiet streets, you could almost call them alleys. Something was going on. I looked back at him. "Nothings the matter......" He abruptly stopped talking and walking. No kidding, he was acting way too strange. I turned. He looked at me, his eyes filled with something I've never seen before. Their usual softness was covered by something..... It kinda scared me."Pony...what's going-"

I didn't have a chance to finish because the next thing I knew, he grabbed me; I was in his arms and he was kissing the daylights out of me. I wasn't expecting this and almost resisted. This caught me off my guard. This wasn't like the Ponyboy I knew. Shy? Bashful? This was anything but. Was this what was bothering him? It suddenly clicked in my brain. He wanted to do this but was too shy....or scared....or..... I went along with it though. This was nice. I kissed him back, slowly, again and again. It was so..... nice ...to be held in his arms; to feel them wrapped around me. And to do the same to him, to hang onto his neck, to feel his lips against mine was just so..... I liked this. And I had a feeling that he did too, but even more so than I did.

He was crying. I didn't believe myself. But standing there against him, I felt him shake. I pulled away and looked at him. And there he stood, tears streaming down his face. Why on earth...? I hugged him again. Head resting on his shoulder, I whispered up into his ear. "Why are you crying?" He shook his head and tried to hold back from crying more. I let go of him and sat down on the curb. He slowly came next to me and buried his head in my shoulder. I put my arms around his thin frame and just held him there. Slowly, he stopped and I decided to try again. "Ponyboy look at me," I told him. "What is going on? You have been acting weird all week and now breaking down like this? Baby, tell me what's the matter." I felt like I was going to cry now myself. I didn't like seeing him like this, it tore me up inside. He lifted a tear stained face. "I love you, Chemi," he said quietly, looking away from me. I was a little surprised. That was it? Of course he did. What do you call what just happened five minutes ago?!

"I know you do," I told him gently.

"No, no.... you don't understand. I love you. Not just like you and think your pretty and stuff. Not love you in the sense that I always want to be with you. I love_ you._ Do you know how long I wanted to what I just did back there?? In school, I couldn't look back at you or I would have gotten up out of my seat and started making out with you. At home, I knew I couldn't just kiss you. In front of Soda and Darry?? But I needed to. I_ love you damnit!_ And I know you love me but it doesn't even come close to what I feel about you...." he stopped and realized what he just said. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "You wouldn't understand."

I was taken aback. This was a little too emotional for him. Not that I minded. But how could he say I didn't understand? The only thing I didn't understand was why he was sitting there bawling his eyes out. It was almost funny. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I hid my smile.

"Baby...I...."

I had just called him baby. And if that didn't send the message home, I didn't know what would. I loved him too. It was a burning love that I knew I could never feel for anyone else. "I love you too Ponyboy," I told him quietly. I didn't know what else to say. The words just wouldn't come.

Pony's POV (I saw someone else do this switch thing and i thought it was kinda cool.)

Damnit! I love that girl. I hate how I feel like this. I can't get enough of her. If she's not in my arms than I'm miserable. Ughhhh. I couldn't look at her for fear I would start....kissing her. Chemi. Just the mention of the name was enough to set me off. I wanted her. Her and her short, shiny hair, her vivid green eyes. Her and her headstrong outlook on everything. I knew I had her but there was something missing. I didn't know what it was. But I can't believe what I did back there. I actually did it. I had been planning it, going over the entire thing in my head, but too afraid to actually _do it. _But I did. I almost didn't believe myself. And she liked it. I looked over at her. Her green eyes were looking back at me, full of questions. And suddenly I wanted to do it all over again. I wanted to hold her against me, to have her lips on mine. To wrap my arms around her and to shelter her from life. I edged over to her again.........

Back to Chemi's POV......... yay

He's looking at me like that again. I know what's coming. I looked down though. I couldn't. "Pony, we should be heading home." I didn't know what else to say. Of course I wanted to kiss him again. I wasn't stupid. I loved the damn kid. I got up. He looked up and sighed. I knew what he wanted and I wanted the same thing but.... there was something was stopping me. "We better be going," I told him again. I helped him up from the curb. I began to walk off, but he still stood where he got up. I groaned. I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn. "What's the matter now?" I turned and looked right into his eyes. He looked away at his shoes and started to fidget. "Sorry about back there," he mumbled. "I should have controlled my emotions but...." I felt myself grin in spite of myself. His ears were red as he wouldn't look at me. Who was I kidding? He was still the same bashful kid I loved so much. I don't know how he pulled off what he just did; but some how he did and it was a little funny. I grabbed his arm and tugged. "Lets race home. He looked up shyly. "Well? Do you want to?" I prodded. He answered by darting down the street. I dashed after him, laughing. When we finally slowed down in front of his - our house, I got a little worried. Darry had a rule, be home right after school. Come home, do your work then you can go out. School let out at 3:30. It was 5:00. "What are we going to tell Darry?" Pony said, speaking my thoughts. I didn't know. How about the truth? We were late because we had to make out? Ha ha. I don't think so.

Fortunately it was Friday, and Darry didn't mind too much. Just reprimanded us and told us not to let it happen again. "I'm tempted to not let you two go to Two bit's tomorrow night," he told us. But I could tell he was just threatening to make sure we listened to him. The party at Two-bit's wasn't even a party. It was just Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and their girlfriends hanging out at Two-bits place. But I'm sure that some other people would show up too. Around here, where there's a bunch of kids, music and booze, other people just seemed to show up. Ponyboy and I had nothing else better to do so we were going too.

All we did Saturday was hang around town. That's usually what we always did and today was no different. Darry wanted us at Two-bits around 6:00. We were late, as usual and when we showed up, the thing was going full blast. You could hear the music and people shouting from a block away. Pony and I went up to the door. But neither one of us went in. The would be nothing to do except sit on the couch and wait till it ended. We sat on the stoop and talked, and that led up to..... I was in his arms again. Kissing him and he kissing me back. This seemed to be occurring pretty often lately. I don't know how long we were doing this. The only thing that snapped us out of our little make out session was the fact that the party had gotten a little too...quiet. Except for the blare of music, there was not talking, no moving, nothing. One look at Ponyboy's face told me something was horribly wrong. His face was beet red and he looked like he was going to faint. I slowly turned around and what I saw made me feel the exact same way. There, in the window, staring at us was every single person at the party. Darry just stared. Soda was grinning from ear to ear. Two-bit was laughing so hard he was almost crying. Steve looked too drunk to see straight and all the girls there had an 'oh, how cute' look. I want to shrink into the ground and never come up. Of the few times I've ever really embarrassed myself, this one took the cake. Soda motioned for us to come in.

Slowly as if in a trance, Pony got up and slowly trudged in, head down. I followed suit. He plunked down on the couch and I did the same, only on the floor. "Check out the little lovers!" Two-bit howled. Soda sat down next to Ponyboy and slung his arm over his shoulder. "What did I tell ya kid? Isn't being in love awful nice?" he asked Pony. When Soda didn't get a response, he just laughed and ruffled Pony's hair. Then he looked over at me. I suddenly found my old sneakers more interesting to look at than anything else. "So Mrs. Curtis," he said curiously. "I hope you're a good cook. It's a tradition in our family that the mother-in-law cooks all the meals whenever she's over our house." This brought howls of laughter from everyone present. I wanted the floor to open up underneath me. And that's how the rest of the night went. Pony and I braced against every comment that night, just sitting there looking at down our shoes. I guess the party went pretty late because I don't remember walking home. It was pretty late and I was just worn out. I heard the music and people getting father and father away until they were totally and utterly gone and I was alone in my dreams.

**This wasn't the tragedy..(duh ;) but hey, you can't have a tragedy without a little cute fluffy stuff and a little embarrassment...lol**

**tell me what you think and if you have any bright ideas.....tell me!**


	2. ch2

Ch.2

Wow, I got an A on that essay we were supposed to write. I ended up writing about how my "family" (a.k.a. the Curtises) as the most important thing. Apparently my English teacher didn't mind that too much. I looked around the room. I hated English class. All the kids looking at their papers were either groaning or smiling. Ponyboy was doing neither. He was just staring at the front of the room, his green-grey eyes blank and dull. I sighed. There was something weird going on with him. He hasn't been himself lately. He's been really uptight, about what though, I have no clue. But I'm determined to find out.

Finally the bell rang, last period. As we walked home, I decided to get to the bottom of Pony's....moodiness. "Whatsa matter, Pony?" I prodded gently. As I looked away from him I realized we were taking the long way home. The one with all the quiet streets, you could almost call them alleys. Something was going on. I looked back at him. "Nothings the matter......" He abruptly stopped talking and walking. No kidding, he was acting way too strange. I turned. He looked at me, his eyes filled with something I've never seen before. Their usual softness was covered by something..... It kinda scared me."Pony...what's going-"

I didn't have a chance to finish because the next thing I knew, he grabbed me; I was in his arms and he was kissing the daylights out of me. I wasn't expecting this and almost resisted. This caught me off my guard. This wasn't like the Ponyboy I knew. Shy? Bashful? This was anything but. Was this what was bothering him? It suddenly clicked in my brain. He wanted to do this but was too shy....or scared....or..... I went along with it though. This was nice. I kissed him back, slowly, again and again. It was so..... nice ...to be held in his arms; to feel them wrapped around me. And to do the same to him, to hang onto his neck, to feel his lips against mine was just so..... I liked this. And I had a feeling that he did too, but even more so than I did.

He was crying. I didn't believe myself. But standing there against him, I felt him shake. I pulled away and looked at him. And there he stood, tears streaming down his face. Why on earth...? I hugged him again. Head resting on his shoulder, I whispered up into his ear. "Why are you crying?" He shook his head and tried to hold back from crying more. I let go of him and sat down on the curb. He slowly came next to me and buried his head in my shoulder. I put my arms around his thin frame and just held him there. Slowly, he stopped and I decided to try again. "Ponyboy look at me," I told him. "What is going on? You have been acting weird all week and now breaking down like this? Baby, tell me what's the matter." I felt like I was going to cry now myself. I didn't like seeing him like this, it tore me up inside. He lifted a tear stained face. "I love you, Chemi," he said quietly, looking away from me. I was a little surprised. That was it? Of course he did. What do you call what just happened five minutes ago?!

"I know you do," I told him gently.

"No, no.... you don't understand. I love you. Not just like you and think your pretty and stuff. Not love you in the sense that I always want to be with you. I love_ you._ Do you know how long I wanted to what I just did back there?? In school, I couldn't look back at you or I would have gotten up out of my seat and started making out with you. At home, I knew I couldn't just kiss you. In front of Soda and Darry?? But I needed to. I_ love you damnit!_ And I know you love me but it doesn't even come close to what I feel about you...." he stopped and realized what he just said. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "You wouldn't understand."

I was taken aback. This was a little too emotional for him. Not that I minded. But how could he say I didn't understand? The only thing I didn't understand was why he was sitting there bawling his eyes out. It was almost funny. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I hid my smile.

"Baby...I...."

I had just called him baby. And if that didn't send the message home, I didn't know what would. I loved him too. It was a burning love that I knew I could never feel for anyone else. "I love you too Ponyboy," I told him quietly. I didn't know what else to say. The words just wouldn't come.

Pony's POV (I saw someone else do this switch thing and i thought it was kinda cool.)

Damnit! I love that girl. I hate how I feel like this. I can't get enough of her. If she's not in my arms than I'm miserable. Ughhhh. I couldn't look at her for fear I would start....kissing her. Chemi. Just the mention of the name was enough to set me off. I wanted her. Her and her short, shiny hair, her vivid green eyes. Her and her headstrong outlook on everything. I knew I had her but there was something missing. I didn't know what it was. But I can't believe what I did back there. I actually did it. I had been planning it, going over the entire thing in my head, but too afraid to actually _do it. _But I did. I almost didn't believe myself. And she liked it. I looked over at her. Her green eyes were looking back at me, full of questions. And suddenly I wanted to do it all over again. I wanted to hold her against me, to have her lips on mine. To wrap my arms around her and to shelter her from life. I edged over to her again.........

Back to Chemi's POV......... yay

He's looking at me like that again. I know what's coming. I looked down though. I couldn't. "Pony, we should be heading home." I didn't know what else to say. Of course I wanted to kiss him again. I wasn't stupid. I loved the damn kid. I got up. He looked up and sighed. I knew what he wanted and I wanted the same thing but.... there was something was stopping me. "We better be going," I told him again. I helped him up from the curb. I began to walk off, but he still stood where he got up. I groaned. I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn. "What's the matter now?" I turned and looked right into his eyes. He looked away at his shoes and started to fidget. "Sorry about back there," he mumbled. "I should have controlled my emotions but...." I felt myself grin in spite of myself. His ears were red as he wouldn't look at me. Who was I kidding? He was still the same bashful kid I loved so much. I don't know how he pulled off what he just did; but some how he did and it was a little funny. I grabbed his arm and tugged. "Lets race home. He looked up shyly. "Well? Do you want to?" I prodded. He answered by darting down the street. I dashed after him, laughing. When we finally slowed down in front of his - our house, I got a little worried. Darry had a rule, be home right after school. Come home, do your work then you can go out. School let out at 3:30. It was 5:00. "What are we going to tell Darry?" Pony said, speaking my thoughts. I didn't know. How about the truth? We were late because we had to make out? Ha ha. I don't think so. Fortunately it was


End file.
